A Lifetime
by Phoenixrin
Summary: Oneshot. A post Ace-death fanfic concerning Luffy and the others. Because scars heal but are meant to bleed.


Its my birthday and I decided to give away tearjerkers to ya'll!

Enjoy!

Though I know that you won't.

Mwahaha.

I'm evil. B-)

* * *

 _ **How long do you think**_

It's way too dark and cold to be awake right now. If Rayleigh has noticed, he has not pointed it out, and Luffy is greatful for that. He just can't fall asleep, so he thinks about happy times.

He thinks about a wild forest in East Blue, running around with two slightly older kids. He thinks of the smell of sake, a promise and tinkling laughter that sounded almost too real to be just a memory. Laughter so earnest and joyful that he couldn't help but grin.

He has not gotten over Ace's death, and probably won't. Ever. But he has ... come to terms with it and accepted it just as much as the scar that marked it.

Rayleigh or the others don't fuss over him, they don't look at him like he might break at any moment. Because they understand that Luffy will not get so upset that a former Warlord might have to step in. At least not again.

And, a little part of Luffy thinks, even if that might happen, it will probably make his eight most precious people worry. And he doesn't want that.

 _ **does it take for a piece of paper to burn?**_

* * *

 _ **How long do you think**_

Luffy is a quick learner when it comes to most things involving a battle and Rayleigh is a strict teacher. But that holds true just as long as the training lasts. When they sit down for a break or a meal, they talk like old friends and Rayleigh sometimes feels an odd nostalgia overcome him.

So Rayleigh is surprised, to say the least, when he hauls Luffy out of the water in which he ended up due to his own fault. Not that he is not used to fishing the rubber boy out, it has happened a bit too many times for his liking.

He is surprised by the way Luffy's eyes meet his, lacking the usual recognition. He is surprised by the way Luffy scrambles backward, as if wronged. His left hand brushes against his scar and his eyes snap towards it. It seems to effectively knock him out of his water - induced stupor.

For a moment that stretches on for eternity, Luffy stares at his scar. Then, as if nothing had happened, he flips back to his normal self, tossing Rayleigh a thanks as he heads off to eat.

When Luffy isn't looking, Rayleigh allows himself moment to ache for the boy he declared similar to his captain.

Judging from his reaction earlier, Rayleigh could easily tell who Luffy had expected to pull him out of the water.

 _ **does it take to form a true bond?**_

* * *

 _ **How long do you think**_

They don't like it.

Some of them don't express it as openly as the others, but they all despise these two years of separation equally. It's not that they don't respect their captain, they are struggling through these two years because they respect him. It's just frustration. Of not being able to be there for the person who always was and will be there for them.

They can't help but think that it could have been different. But they don't indulge into the luxuries of considering the 'If only's. Instead they move forward.

They say that putting the wishes of someone above yours can be very difficult. The Strawhats strongly disagree. It didn't even take them a split second to accept the order. Some might call that loyalty at its best and as true as that it is, the Strawhats know that they have long since moved past being 'just a pirate crew'. The term 'family' is more befitting of them now. So they stay put.

Because Luffy, who openly declared in front of an enemy that he can't do anything, asked them to stay away to become stronger.

They can never be so cruel as to deny that.

They never again want their captain to hurt because of a 'If only'.

 _ **does it take to forget someone you love?**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **A lifetime.**_

* * *

I figured that the forest in which Luffy trained would trigger the memories of him with Ace in East Blue. Hence this fic.

Adieu! (Bnha fans, laugh ur respective asses off if u realize the reference!)

(σ≧▽≦)σ


End file.
